Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub and upper and lower utensil racks or baskets for supporting utensils within the tub. A recirculation system having multiple permanent sprayers, which are provided liquid by a pump, is provided for recirculating wash liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the utensils. The dishwasher may have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation to wash utensils contained in the tub.